This invention relates generally to children's toys and more particularly to a bubble producing system.
Presently, bubble producing toys are limited in their application due to the need to draw fluid from a reservoir that is typically a tank, in which the fluid is capable of freely sloshing around, and is placed at a lower portion of the toy. As a result, the fluid may become aerated and cause air bubbles such that there is not a continuous flow of fluid available to other components for bubble production. In addition, this configuration of the fluid reservoir creates an unbalanced center of gravity and limits the movement capabilities of the toy, often requiring the toy to be in a fixed position when making bubbles. Due to this configuration, bubble producing toys are limited in due to the inability to move between varied planes of space and operate in various orientations.
Without alternative options for bubble producing toys, the user has been forced to deal with such problems. While some effort has been made to make bubble producing toys more user friendly and engaging, some of the adjustments to bubble producing toys include colored lights, integration of sound, novelty shapes, and automated triggers. However, each of these approaches fail to address the limited movement capabilities of the bubble producing toys. For example, colored lights simply improve the aesthetics of the toy. Sound and automated triggers again add to a user's enjoyment with the toy but do not address a user's need to retain a single plane orientation of the toy. Novelty shapes change the visual depiction of the toy but again do not address the user's need to maintain and operate the toy in a single plane.
Accordingly, there is a longstanding need for an effective, multi-configurable system that lessens or eliminates a user's need to maintain a flat plane while using bubble producing toys, allowing the toy to be moved about while enabling the bubble fluid to self-level and be available for bubble production in a 360 degree orientation, and allows the user to use the toy as a ball for play.